MEIKO V3
MEIKO V3 software for the VOCALOID3 engine. History It is unknown when production switched from VOCALOID2 to VOCALOID3, however it is noted that even Crypton Future Media themselves did not know if this update would be VOCALOID2 or VOCALOID3. Use of the VOCALOID2 version is noted in Project Mirai MEIKO Update;2009 In 2009, Haigou Meiko's voice was tested to see how it fared against the newer engine due and how it had aged, the results of which satisfied Crypton allowing new recordings to begin. According to Haigou Meiko, unlike the first VOCALOID recording, the new update was much more relaxed and she was not rushing to get the it finished. MEIKO Update;2010 In December 2010, KAITO and MEIKO were confirmed for updates, it was unknown if MEIKO and KAITO would be VOCALOID2 or VOCALOID3 as they were still planning their vocals.link MEIKO's development, was, however a separate story to KAITO.link Crypton did a survey of 8,000+ people, confirming positive views towards updating her from VOCALOID. Crypton also noted these opinions came only from core VOCALOID users and listeners. At the time of the poll, the developement stages of the VOCALOIDs were MEIKO> Megurine Luka >> KAITOtweet 5:42 PM - 10 Dec 10 MEIKO Update;2011 In June, Wat confirmed that MEIKO was still being worked on.link MEIKO was worked upon during the month.link Wat was unsure what Appends to carry forward in comparison to KAITO's update.link In July, Wat reported that MEIKO and Luka's progress was coming along quietly.link. After a long interval, MEIKO's recording was resumed at the end of November 2011.tweet 11:31 PM - 2 Nov 11 A few days later, Haigou Meiko announced she had finished recording completely. Wat hinted MEIKO was definitely getting a update and that the whole V3 Crypton line up was due for release next summer.link MEIKO Append was heard for the very first time when OSTER project used her in Lollipop Factory which was uploaded on December 1, 2011; stating in the video description that she was able to use it through the courtesy of Crypton Future Media. The version she used however, was the unreleased Vocaloid 2 voicebank which was under development during that period. Following the video, OSTER used the same voicebank in one of the songs in her album "OSTERさんのベスト" (OSTER san's Best). This time, in its more natural tone which replaces the vocals of the original VOCALOID MEIKO in the 7th track "ピアノ×フォルテ×スキャンダル" (Piano ''× Forte ×'' Scandal) which is noticeably smoother and clearer compared with the precedent.link OSTERさんのベスト (OSTER's Best) crossfade Wat reported in December that MEIKO was still coming along steadily.link Wat tweeted on the 1st Dec 2011, noting that all previous demos had originally been rendered with the VOCALOID2 engine, and things were being redone for the VOCALOID3 engine.link MEIKO Update;2012 In Feb Wat discussed the differences between the CV series (Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin/Len and Megurine Luka) and KAITO/MEIKO and stated their updates were being adjusts using editing techniques to achieve the results, whereas the CV series Appends had been done by acting performance.linkCrypton was also considering the grounds for a MEIKO English voicebank.tweet 3:57 AM - 28 Feb 12 They later announced they will make a English, a test version of MEIKO was produced In March 2012.link So far a "Dark" voicebank has been confirmed. Also, like Kaito she will have a classic vocal that has the same tone as Vocaloid Meiko. According to a late December report, MEIKO and other projects are coming along steadily.link MEIKO Update;2013 Currently, Luka and MEIKO are planned for release on VOCALOID3, but no estimated release date can be set at this moment.link It is also confirmed her English vocal will be included in her pack, exactly as KAITO's was.link MEIKO's provider is also practicing English in relation to the inclusion of the English voicebank.link Crypton are also trying to find new ways of improving English pronunciation due to the strict English sound recognition of English speakers.link They are taking as long as needed to produce the Voicebank.link At the end of April 2013, Wat confirmed that MEIKO V3 was 60% completed.link Wat spoke again about the "Power" and "Dark" vocals in May, Wat mentioned that he was having to adjust the MEIKO voicebank to make it more balanced in favour of its payoffs. .linklink thumb|New MEIKO icon on Twitter. In June, Wat changed the Twitter icon from KAITO V3 silhouette to one of MEIKOlink, but this was later confirmed to not be of MEIKO V3.link Wat had also previously discussed changes that had effected things between Vocaloid2 and Vocaloid3 and the impact on the databases in development, stating that he was thankful for the changes. Including mentioning that a release of things such as "whisper" vocals would not have been possible''Vocaloid2'' and these things were aspects Wat had always wanted to explore.lin Voicebank Libraries MEIKO's new VOCALOID3 voicebank is an update for MEIKO. It will contain several new voicebanks as well as a "classic" vocal which bares the same tone as the original VOCALOID vocal. Just like KAITO's this extension is not intended to be a expression of emotions like the Character Vocal series and her vocals will contain more natural singing tones. It will also contain an English voicebank like KAITO V3. The vocals within this package are new recordings and are not taken from the original VOCALOID product. The need for a new recording was because the results would not satisfy the demand of the VOCALOID users and fans.link |-|"Normal" (Name not yet known)= |-|Dark = |-|Power= |-|English = References Category:Voicebanks Category:Japanese Vb